


Little Talk

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Slight OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Unicron have something resembling a short civil talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a prompt generator; not sure where, but the three words were "Prowl, Unicron, awkward." Not sure how Prowl got on that asteroid, either...

"Well… this is surprising…" Prowl summarized as he looked up, not sure of what else to say to the being before him.

"Quite awkward as well..." Responded the giant as he looked down at the Autobot who was currently practically clinging to his own little asteroid. The two were silent for a bit longer.

"I am Prowl." The white and black Cybertronian introduced himself, bowing slightly before he continued to speak, "You are Unicron, I presume?"

'Unicron' nodded, saying, "Indeed I am, Autobot Prowl. You have heard of me." It was a statement, not a question; and Prowl wondered if Unicron was always so formal. Prowl also wondered how Unicron knew that he was an Autobot.


End file.
